LONGING
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu, merasakan keberadaanmu. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu ... / #15GaaInoFics #6


_Aku rindu._

_Rindu … sungguh! Aku benar-benar merindukannya._

_Sekuat aku berusaha menghentikan perasaan ini, sekuat itu pula rasa ini menjadi-jadi. Sebanyak aku berusaha melupakannya, sebanyak itu pula rasa rindu kerap mendera._

_Meski kata orang; semua sudah berakhir, tak seharusnya aku masih menanti. Lihat masa depan, masih banyak jalan yang lebih baik. Logikaku mungkin bisa menerima, tapi hatiku begitu kerasnya. Ini belum selesai._

_Penolakan ini tidak membuatku mundur, sebaliknya—_

—_aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya._

_Aku sangat, sangat, sangat ingin bertemu dengannya._

* * *

><p><strong>LONGING<strong>

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own**_** Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Canon-setting. Cliffy ending.**_

_**For Kia Andrea's challenge: 15 fics of GaaIno.**_

_**#6**_

* * *

><p>"Kau ini ya … nggak kapok juga memangnya?"<p>

Yamanaka Ino tertawa hambar mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya. Lalu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan dengan santai, ia menjawab, "Nggak."

"Yamanaka Ino," Sakura mulai kehabisan akal, "kau baru saja ditolak. Catat, **ditolak**."

Ino memutar bola mata bosa. Ia kemudian memasang ekspresi 'aku-tahu-lalu-kenapa-?' Satu cengiran dari Ino membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Bukankah kau dulu takut padanya?" Sakura mengambil sebuah cangkir di hadapannya sebelum menyeruput isinya yang berupa teh hijau. Ia kemudian membagi perhatian pada laporan kesehatan pasien yang seakan meminta perhatian lebih.

Tangan Ino bergerak mencemooh. "Bukankah dulu kau nggak suka pada Naruto?"

Mata Sakura menyipit. Baiklah, sepertinya laporan kesehatan itu harus menunggu gilirannya untuk mendapat perhatian Sakura. Dan nanti, ingatkan Sakura agar tidak menerima permohonan _curhat_ Ino yang datang di hari libur hanya untuk mengganggu kerjanya.

"Perasaan itu bisa berubah, kan, _Dekorin_?" ujar Ino sambil menyeringai lebar dan memutar-mutar rambutnya. "Dan soal ditolak, kurasa itu hanya karena dia belum mengenalku saja."

"Baiklah," ujar Sakura sambil menyangga dagu dengan kedua tangan. "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya? Kurasa, kau juga belum begitu terlalu mengenalnya?"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau kan sudah tahu ceritanyaaa~!"

"Oh, ya. Karena suatu kebetulan, sang _Kazekage_ itu menolongmu dari serangan musuh. Lalu,karena kebetulan yang lain, ia yang berada di dekatmu juga yang sempat membantumu setelah terbebas dari kepompong _genjutsu_?"

Kepala Ino mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat. Puas dan senang tergambar di sana.

Melihat Ino yang seperti itu malah membuat Sakura berdecak tidak percaya.

"Serius, Ino? Hanya karena itu?"

"Memangnya nggak boleh? Yang jelas, sejak saat itu, aku merasa bahwa ia nggak semenakutkan yang kukira awalnya. Aku malah jadi penasaran dan ingin terus-terusan berada di dekatnya," Ino mulai berceloteh. "Aku suka berada di sampingnya, mengobrol dengannya, bahkan untuk hal-hal remeh. Dan kau tahu?"

Sakura belum menjawab secara verbal, hanya matanya yang menyorotkan 'Apa?' dan Ino tanpa segan melanjutkan,

"Waktu itu, dia sempat memujiku! Dia bilang, kalau bukan karena aku, perang kemarin mungkin nggak akan bisa berjalan dengan lancar!"

"Kau dan _jutsu_ telepatimu. Ya, aku mengerti alasannya memujimu." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Sahabat di depannya ini benar-benar sedang _jatuh cinta_.

Tatapan Ino meneduh dan senyumnya melembut. Sambil memainkan kertas di hadapannya—memelintirnya tanpa tujuan, Ino kemudian berkata lagi,

"Aku menyukainya. Setelah aku mencari tahu melalui satu-dua orang, bahkan sampai menggunakan _shintenshin_, aku semakin menyukainya. Walau sudah ditolak pun, aku rasa aku masih tetap ingin berusaha."

"Sampai kapan?"

Kali ini, Ino tampak tersentak. Tapi ia buru-buru mengangkat bahu lalu kembali tersenyum jahil.

"Entahlah. Sampai dia menerimaku, mungkin?" Ino bangkit dari kursinya.

"Gila," tutur Sakura sambil tersenyum geli.

Ino menjulurkan lidah pada Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu pun mengangkat sebelah tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan setelah sebelumnya beralasan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaan Sakura lebih jauh.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sesampainya ia di rumah, Ino langsung naik ke atas tempat kamarnya berada. Ia tidak melihat ibunya saat itu, mungkin sedang berbelanja atau ziarah makam. Dan itu sebabnya di pintu tokonya terpampang kata-kata 'tutup'.

Di kamar, Ino langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Ia memejamkan mata sementara otaknya mulai berkelana.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu berlangsung di hari ketika Gaara harus kembali ke Suna setelah membereskan beberapa prosedur dan perjanjian dengan Konoha selepas perang.

Gaara sudah berada di desa tetangga itu selama sekitar empat hari. Selama sang _Kazekage_ berada di Konoha, Ino tidak menyia-nyiakan satu hari pun untuk 'kebetulan' bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

Awalnya, Gaara mungkin curiga. Tapi lama-lama ia jadi terbiasa. Apalagi, Ino juga cukup membantunya sebagai teman yang baik dari Konoha. Ino bisa menjadi teman berdiskusi untuk masalah perjanjian dan dokumen-dokumen yang harus Gaara selesaikan—di samping kakaknya dan Shikamaru. Ino juga bisa menjadi pemandu bagi Gaara untuk memberitahunya tempat makanan dan tempat beristirahat yang baik di Konoha.

Di hari terakhir Gaara berada di Konoha itulah, Ino memutuskan untuk nekat. Ia tahu, setelah Gaara kembali ke Suna, mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Entah sampai kapan.

Dengan pemikiran demikian, pagi-pagi sekali, Ino mendatangi penginapan Gaara.

"_Aku tahu tempat yang enak untuk sarapan. Kau masih ada waktu, 'kan?"_ dalihnya sehingga ia berhasil mengajak Gaara untuk ikut bersamanya.

Ino tidak tahu apa Gaara merasa kesal atau merasa bersyukur dengan ajakannya waktu itu, ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa berdebar dan kegugupannya sendiri. Dan karena itulah, beberapa kali ia tidak _nyambung_ saat diajak bicara oleh Gaara. Salah tingkah.

Lalu, belum sampai di restoran yang mereka tuju, Ino mendadak mengalihkan perjalanan mereka. _Satu menit_, katanya waktu itu. Gaara tidak menolak. Belum.

Penolakan itu baru terjadi saat Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan jujur. Bahwa ia tertarik pada Gaara. Bahwa ia sudah berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu tetapi tidak bisa. Bahwa ia merasa nyaman dan selalu ingin berada di dekat si pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan _Kazekage_ tersebut.

Ino bisa melihat bahwa Gaara kebingungan mendengar pengakuannya. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat dan hanya mengerjapkan mata tanpa suara. Respons selanjutnya pun, Gaara hanya menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan dan setengah menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin Ino salah, tapi sepertinya ia sempat melihat rona merah di wajah Gaara. Tapi ….

"_Gaara, nggak usah dijawab sekarang. Aku—"_

"—_Maaf. Maaf, Ino,"_ jawab Gaara selanjutnya. Ia membungkuk sedikit sebelum ia menatap lurus ke dalam mata Ino yang mendadak terpaku. _"Aku … nggak mempunyai perasaan semacam itu padamu."_

… mengingat penolakan Gaara, mungkin memang Ino hanya salah lihat pada waktu itu.

.

.

.

Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Setiap mengingat masa-masa itu, Ino merasa malu luar biasa. Ia tidak bisa menghindari rasa panas yang menjalar sampai di pipinya.

Namun, di sisi lain, jantungnya kerap berdebar kencang dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah melakukan hal yang benar—bahwa ia seorang gadis yang pemberani dan luar biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Ino hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi. Setiap usaha, pasti akan ada bayarannya, 'kan? Sekecil apa pun.

Ino tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Gaara berakhir canggung. Ia masih tetap ingin bisa menjadi teman, sahabat—apa pun sebutannya. Ino masih ingin bisa menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Gaara.

"Aku … ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir Ino melihat Gaara?

Dua bulan? Sebulan? Seminggu? Tiga hari?

Baru selama itu, tapi Ino merasa gelisah. Ino ingin bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Ia ingin lagi mendengar suara Gaara. Ia ingin melihat tingkah laku Gaara yang pendiam dan terkadang kikuk.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ino rasa-rasanya nyaris menangis—terhanyut dalam situasi melankolis yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sayangnya, menangis tidak akan mengubah apa-apa. Berbeda dengan … menulis surat.

Ino tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Gaara terputus, bukan? Lalu, bukankah sepucuk surat bisa menjadi perantara yang baik?

.

.

.

"Ino! Ada surat untukmu!"

Seminggu berlalu sejak Ino memutuskan untuk mengirim surat pada Gaara. Surat yang berisi curahan hatinya yang tengah merindukan sang pemuda. Ino nyaris putus asa dan hendak melakukan aksi nekatnya yang kedua: mendatangi Suna, tepat ke kediaman Gaara.

Syukurlah akal sehatnya masih bekerja. Ia belum bisa meninggalkan Konoha, masih terlalu banyak tugas yang harus ia selesaikan pasca-perang—terutama tugas di rumah sakit dan di biro introgasi. Sakura bisa marah-marah jika ia meninggalkan tanggung jawab hanya untuk 'mengejar' Gaara yang sudah menolaknya. Ino sendiri pun tidak tega menambah beban Sakura yang juga sudah memiliki tugas segunung.

Dengan tergesa, Ino pun menuruni tangga rumahnya dan menghampiri sang ibu yang tengah berjaga di toko bunga. Ino sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke rumah sakit kala itu. Namun, hanya dengan satu teriakan dari sang ibu, Ino menangguhkan kegiatan sakralnya: berbenah dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sudah mencapai pinggang.

"Terima kasih, Bu," ujar Ino sambil mengambil suratnya dari tangan sang ibu. Ia pun memberikan sang ibu, satu kecupan selamat pagi yang membuat ibunya terkikik geli.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menantikan kedatangan surat itu, ya?" ujar sang ibu saat Ino siap meninggalkan sang ibu dan kembali ke kamar. Ino menoleh. "Itu dari si _dia_, 'kan?"

Ino tertawa salah tingkah. "Ibu tahu?"

Yamanaka Minori berkacak pinggang. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. Janda Yamanaka itu lalu menepuk kepala putri semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Memangnya sudah berapa lama aku menjadi ibumu?" Minori tersenyum lembut. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kau buka saja suratnya di sini? Ibu lihat, kau sudah sangat tidak sabar, 'kan? Kenapa harus menunggu sampai di kamar?"

Keraguan sesaat sempat mendatangi Ino. Tapi selanjutnya, ia berpikir, apa salahnya? Dan benar, ini adalah surat yang sudah lama ia nanti.

Surat balasan dari Gaara.

Sekilas, Ino bisa melihat bahwa isi surat tersebut terbilang singkat jika dibandingkan dengan suratnya yang hampir mencapai tiga lembar. Namun, satu surat ini membuat Ino tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyum serta rona merah di pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat dan ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak kemudian memeluk sang ibu. Sang ibu hanya tertawa, terutama setelah Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali membaca ulang surat yang baru diterimanya—hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca.

"A-aduh. Aku … aku … ya, ampun!"

Ino memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas. Lalu, sekali lagi ia membaca surat Gaara yang bisa diselesaikan kurang dari satu menit tersebut.

"I-ibu …."

Minori mengedipkan matanya sebelah. "Setiap usaha, pasti akan ada bayarannya, 'kan? Sekecil apa pun."

"Ehe … ehehehe!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap-siap dan berangkat kerja."

Ino menggangguk cepat. "Ah, kurasa, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik!"

"_Yokatta ne_!"

"Hum!"

Ino pun berlari-lari kecil ke kamarnya. Senyumnya sumringah—merekah ceria.

Tidak, rasa rindunya tidak berkurang sedikit pun sejak menerima surat dari Gaara. Sebaliknya, rindu itu justru semakin menjadi-jadi!

.

.

.

_Sejujurnya, aku bingung harus menulis apa sebagai jawaban suratmu. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku sendiri masih merasa bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti. Semenjak pulang ke Suna, aku terus memikirkannya di sela-sela pekerjaanku dan belum ada jawaban yang memuaskan._

_Hanya satu yang tampak jelas._

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu._

_Kata Temari, ini disebut 'rindu'._

_Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia benar._

_Aku akan ke Konoha dalam dua atau tiga hari lagi, tergantung pekerjaanku. Tolong luangkan waktumu sebentar. Aku ingin bertemu._

.

.

.

_*******__**おわり**__*******_

* * *

><p>#6. <strong>LONGING<strong>

_Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_

* * *

><p><em>PS: Are you Ino-centricIno-lover? Join our group in FB: __**Innocently INOcent ~ Yamanaka Ino FC**_


End file.
